


Good Girls Don't

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never asks her for it. He never asks her for anything. She's always been in charge, and that's how they both like it. She doesn't have to talk to him about it to know that. The knowledge lives inside her bones, in the same place that her desire for him does, the same place where their secret ferments into a thrilling addiction. Besides, it feels better to give him what he wants first, before he even could ask for it. It feels powerful, in a way. Cersei likes power. She has far too little of it. Hard for a teenage girl to have any at all, really. She'll take what she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Don't

**Author's Note:**

> For the valar_morekinks kinkmeme prompt: Jaime/Cersei, road head, family vacations have to be spiced up somehow.

The two of them always take the very back of the station wagon on trips. Everyone else chalks it up to a twin thing. Even though Jaime's close to Tyrion -- far closer than Cersei is -- he and Cersei still come as a package deal, and while Tyrion sprawls in the backseat with a walkman and some boring non-fiction book, Cersei and Jaime sit in the rear-facing seat in the back, in their own world. To their oblivious parents, it always looks like Cersei sweetly rests her head in her doting brother's lap to nap the drive away.

They wish. Cersei will always associate long car trips with the taste of Jaime's come at the back of her throat.

He never asks her for it. He never asks her for anything. She's always been in charge, and that's how they both like it. She doesn't have to talk to him about it to know that. The knowledge lives inside her bones, in the same place that her desire for him does, the same place where their secret ferments into a thrilling addiction. Besides, it feels better to give him what he wants first, before he even could ask for it. It feels powerful, in a way. Cersei likes power. She has far too little of it. Hard for a teenage girl to have any at all, really. She'll take what she can get.

After all this time, she knows just what he likes. His first blowjob was from her at the age of 12, before either of them even knew what any of it was. She'd seen pictures of it in one of her father's dirty magazines, the ones he thought he hid so well but that she knew just where to find. The pictures had confused her, made her feel anxious and overheated and itchy all over. They seemed mostly gross at first, like yet another stupid thing adults did that made no sense. But when she crept into Jaime's room to make out that night, it was all she could think about. His tongue in her mouth made her imagine his cock in her mouth and suddenly those pictures didn't seem so gross or stupid anymore.

His hand rests lightly on the back of her head, guiding but not pushing. He would never push. He knows what she'd do to him. But he can never keep from touching her either, and this is a compromise for both of them. Slowly, she tugs her lips up his cock and then slides them back down, keeping her back steady so only her head moves. Their father can't really see anything but the back of Jaime's head in the rear view mirror, but there's no point in taking chances. It's only fun when the risk is shallow. It's only fun when they know they won't get caught.

People in other cars have seen them sometimes, and that is definitely a thrill. Cersei winked at some scandalized matron once, and licked her come-slick lips at a middle-aged man with his wife asleep in the front seat and his three kids squabbling in the back. She'd imagined him thinking of her long after their paths had parted, remembering her shiny mouth and half-lidded eyes as he dutifully fucked his frumpy wife in the missionary position. In her fantasies, he fucks his wife a little harder when he thinks of her, a little rougher, a little dirtier.

"That's good," Jaime whispers as she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock and sucks at it like a lollipop before sinking her head down until her lip gloss leaves a cherry red ring around the base. "God, Cersei, that feels so bloody good." She feels him deep in her throat and the low sound he makes when she swallows around him is worth the discomfort, especially when he makes it again after she manages to sneak her tongue out and lave everything she can reach before pulling back up. Maybe it's dumb to be proud of being good at sucking your twin brother's cock, but Cersei would rather be good at shocking things than good at good ones. Good things are far too boring to help pass the time.


End file.
